


Amor of Power: Tribute to Lightspeed Rescue

by Violet_Dawn_001



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: All Characters are referenced only, One Shot, Pose Poem, Villains are implied, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001
Summary: Tribute Poem to Lightspeed Rescue and all first responders.Does all it takes to beat monsters are flashy suits and cool zords? Or is there something else needed?What makes this Power Ranger team stand out from all the others? What does it take to even be a hero?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Amor of Power: Tribute to Lightspeed Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The year was 2000 when Lightspeed Rescue first ran in the USA.
> 
> It was a time where everyday heroes gained superpowers to fight big monsters. Nobody dreamed we were all one year shy of 9/11 when the Trade Towers fell. Hundreds of firefighters, nurses, and police officers ran in to save lives in that event. Pilots ran risky flights in attempts to save more trapped people. Those trapped in danger zones went out of their way to help others in more need. Thousands of volunteers stepped up to help in the aftermath. What made all these people able to give so much? To be real life superheroes? 
> 
> Twenty years passed. Today, Lightspeed Rescue stands as one of the best seasons. Sure it has cool zords and all the colors to attract kids, but what makes this team stand out from all the others? What makes us remember this team from any other? 
> 
> This team, and all the heroes mentioned above, decided to practice virtue. Hopefully, this poem can give all these heroes their deserved due.

The Signal is flashing, blaring in your way.  
Our planet is crumbling, buildings falling with people needing aid.  
Danger is certain, its tests will push you. 

Will you run forward or run away?  
Choices must be made.  
For the world needs a Lightspeed Rescue!

Demons’ claws and fangs rise to devour.  
They fly and spread their self-centered night.  
To fight them and win, summon your colored armor.

Put on your Red Badge of Courage!  
Others run away, you run forward despite the flames.  
Let your leadership and self-sacrifice inspire them!

Wear your Pink Heart of Kindness with pride!  
The demons and cowards think only selfishly.  
Shine your heart to counter them!

Unfold your Green Wings of Responsibility!  
They say doing your duty will ground you.  
Yet you know by fulfilling it, you will soar higher than the stars! 

Strengthen your Blue Lungs of Magnanimity!  
You will be in the deep, under constant pressure.  
Breathe! Uniting your mind, body, and soul, to do great things!

Shine those Yellow Skates of Perseverance!  
The race is long and the climb exhausting.  
But the prize is worth winning, the people worth saving!

Fasten that Titanium Armor of Purity!  
The serpent will coil around you, to drag you back the land of night.  
Keep yourself pure to always fight for what’s right!

The world needs a Rescue!  
To give it LightSpeed, you need your colored armor.  
Wearing it all, you will always have the conquering Power of Virtue.


End file.
